


Hot Butt

by mythomagik



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagik/pseuds/mythomagik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which i get my "Homestuck Fandom Membership" card revoked and Jane stops being such a tight-ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Butt

Jane nd Gamzee were walking in jans planet and they were pointing to all the ballons. HONK said gamzee. "gamzee" said jane "did u just honk my butt' she finished saying. gamzee said "did u lIkE iT" and the gray light of the planet made him look super bishosexyhot. "ganzee" said jane. "hOnK" said gamzee. they looked into each other's eyes and suddenly there was a sun and it was setting and they touched each others butts. jane whispered sexily into gamzees ear 'i'm i'n yaoi with you' and then gamzee whispered sexily back "honl" and they kissed their mouths together and their hot makeouts brought all the salamanders to life and they made out too and the whole world was hot makeouts the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad. im sorry.


End file.
